


This is the worst day of my life so far

by Iamthatsomebody



Category: Original Work
Genre: Confessions, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamthatsomebody/pseuds/Iamthatsomebody
Summary: A student's mournful reflections





	This is the worst day of my life so far

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've been meaning to get off my chest.

The room around her was quite messy , and that was reflective of the absolute funk she'd describe her current state of mind.  
Had she not messed up , they'd be currently huddled up in their paid room running counters for the moot arguments she'd lovingly crafted all of last week. Her haste to dissolve herself of responsibility was one reason why she was stuck holed up in her admittedly comfortable hostel room and not elsewhere. It had taken her too long to learn that it was ok to ask people for help and not wait until the last moment to confess she'd fucked up.  
If she only had taken Sue's and Ma's words into consideration , maybe , just maybe she would be out another $50 dollars that were a small bandage for the hurt she'd caused and burnt two bridges that were promising for ever. She knew she shoud buckle down and count her blessings that she still had a few friends whom she could depend on and exams that relied on her to study to pass but her heavy thoughts kept her from putting pen to paper. As she lay sprawled on her bed , she thought she'd never been so miserable for a long time. It was going to take her a while to put behind everything as the past and just move on. It was going to take time and she wasn't sure if she wanted to live those moments yet again.


End file.
